


sleepy seaside hamlet

by MakikoIgami



Series: Older Promptis Event 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: [For the Older Promptis Event 2020] Noctis catches Prompto red-handed.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Older Promptis Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029261
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Event Submissions





	sleepy seaside hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Day two of the Beginning of Forever Fan Event.
> 
> Themes:  
> \- Boyfriend Jacket / Shirt  
> \- Teenage Dream  
> \- ~~Chocobo Farm~~

"Hey, is that my jacket?" Noctis asked, making Prompto freeze and clamp up completely. A part of him wished to vanish completely on the spot but there was worse that he had been through. However, getting caught by the King of Lucis while he was trying on the Kingly Raiment.

"Um," Prompto said, quite intelligently. He picked at the golden chains that were draped over the shoulders, half-heartedly trying to take it off.

"You are," Noctis smirked as he leaned against the doorframe to his dressing room.

Prompto laughed nervously and blushed a little, hating how easily Noctis managed to look so cool without even trying to at all.

"Were you trying to see how you'd look as the king?" Noctis asked, pushing himself off the frame before he sauntered over to where Prompto had been admiring himself in the standing full length mirror.

"Well, yeah? I mean, it _does_ look good on me, doesn't it?" Prompto replied, going for the Alpha Garula's horns instead of running away from the topic. Diversion tactic, going for the joke instead of trying to explain himself.

"It does," Noctis smiled, wrapping his arms around Prompto's middle so he could rest his chin on Prompto's shoulders. He met the other's violet blue gaze in the mirror, even as his hands started wandering over his husband's stomach.

When his hands got dangerously close to Prompto's fly, the blond gasped. "To be totally honest!" He squawked, before he wiggled out of the hold and turned around in his husband's hold.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed, his steel blue eyes boring into Prompto's own.

The blond swallowed, because the effect his husband was having on him was stunning no matter how long they had been together.

"To be totally honest, it's been something I've wanted to do as a teenager," Prompto admitted, unable to look Noctis straight in the eyes.

"You wanted to wear my dad's clothes?" Noctis asked with a tiny smirk, obviously teasing Prompto.

"No!" Prompto hit Noctis' shoulder with a huff. "I dreamt of what it would be like... you know, being at your side. The royal you, you know?"

Noctis' gaze softened and he tilted his head a little to brush their lips together. "You wanted to be-"

"Yeah, I dreamt what it would be like to be a princess at your side," Prompto sighed and dropped his head on Noctis' shoulder.

"What-?"

"Yeah, it's embarrassing. But, you know, I was young and stupid and thought you had to be a princess to marry a prince. To think a stupid pleb like me would be enough..."

"You're not a stupid pleb. You are Prompto Argentum, the bravest man I know," Noctis hummed and nudged at the blond's head so that he could press his lips to his temple.

"After yourself, that's what you're saying, right?" Prompto sighed as he tilted his head to give Noctis the access he asked for.

"No. You're a much braver man than I," Noctis replied. "Because you _chose_ your own path and carved it yourself. I just had to fulfill a stupid prophecy."

Prompto snorted. "Yeah, it was definitely stupid. But I'm glad this shit is over now."

"Mhm. I'm just glad I'm here with you and can live my life freely."

"Me too," Prompto sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"...you're just glad you don't have to wear a dress every day," Noctis chuckled as he buried his face into the crook of Prompto's neck.

"Ugh, _definitely_! But I'd rock it anyway!" Prompto huffed and then turned his head to playfully bite at Noctis' neck.

"You would!" Noctis gasped before he returned the bite and a full-fledged tickle fight started that lasted about a minute before they landed on the bed.

It was there that Noctis helped Prompto to get quickly rid of his jacket and other clothes, making sure that Prompto knew that clothes did not matter at all.


End file.
